The third X A guard’s duty, Jou’s Tale
by MarikzAngel
Summary: The intro is the same for all the chapters but after that it branches off into the story, find your fav. char and read his or her views
1. The Introduction

  
  
INTRO:  
  
The lives of those around us are all intertwined in a never-ending circle. For every action they make, there is a reaction. Lives can change in an instant with no reason at all at times, but that's a rare occurrence. We never know what will happen, but how about instead of telling you like I'm a textbook, I'll show you. Here's the epitome of what I've been telling you, a story I've christened, The third X.  
  
A scream echoed throughout Egypt, it's agony echoing throughout the land and awakening it's inhabitants from their slumber in cold sweat and frightening children for centuries to come. 


	2. The third X A guard’s duty, Jou’s Tale C...

The third X; A guard's duty, Jou's Tale  
  
Jounouchi looked back and forth in the halls, the flame in the torch liked the ceiling and danced in its holder, "Nobody has ever tried to break into the castle in a long time.. " he murmured to himself and scratched an itch on his arm. Jou, as he liked to be called, heard his stomach grumble and looked up at the sky.  
  
The sound of footsteps coming his way made him smile, Honda must be coming to take over the rest of the watch as promised. The sweating Honda came running down the halls, "Sorry I'm late Jou." He said and then grinned when he heard his best friends' stomach growl, "Hungry?" he asked. Jou shrugged, "Who wouldn't I've been here all day, see yah later, I'm gonna go get me some thin' to eat." With a wave of his sword-hand he walked down the marble halls to the kitchen were he would grab some grub.  
  
When he got there he heard something, something that made even him, a warrior of a thousand battles, shudder, a scream. Jou stopped in his tracks. "I wonder what happened.." he mumbled before heading inside the kitchen and pestering the chef for grub. 


	3. The third X A guard’s duty, Jou’s Tale C...

The third X; A guard's duty, Jou's Tale  
  
Jou's stomach kept up it's chorus of grumbles when he entered the chef's kitchen, "Oie, Kahukoo, can ya wip me up sumthin too eat?" Jou asked hopefully, though his hopes were suddenly dashed to the ground as a different voice answered, "No, he can't mutt, now go off and be a good boy before I report both you and the cook to the pharaoh's father."  
  
Jou cringed, the previous pharaoh had more than just greatly disliked him, he hated and loated him even and the pharaoh's father didn't go about trying to hide it either. Grumbling curses under his breath towards the high priest he began to exit the room, "Mutt, it's not polite to curse in the presence of someone much more important than you'll ever be." Floated the high priest's voice across the room as Jou stomped unceremoniously out the door and out the front gate; not even pausing to greet his sleeping friend Honda at his post.  
  
Arriving at the tavern, Jou sat at a bar stool and ordered a shot whisky and then another and then another. Then he started to rant, "The daoomn igh piest tinks he nooohs evyting! Es' willy ouust a bastaarrrrd!" and on the trail of insults went until he was interrupted, the only thing that registered in Jou's mind was one word. 


	4. The third X A Guard's duty, Jou's Tale C...

**The third X; A Guard's duty, Jou's Tale**

One single word that escaped Bakura's lips reached his ears, **_Dog..._** Jou erupted with anger and fury beyond comparison, revenge bubbled under the surface and an unfamiliar gleam entered his eyes. "Yea n oo d'ya tink u re eh?" yelled Jou as he slammed his mug of ale down on the table. The man ignored him before calmly announcing he was 'the Thief Lord'... Jou's head snapped up and he asked, "Wat d'ya say?!" Bakura chuckled and Mokuba, the high priests' brother had the guards posted at his tavern move the fight outside.

Jou looked at the white haired thief, "If I kill kiel 'im da ol pharaoh will 'avta like meh.." he murmured to himself, still obviously drunk from all the ale he'd been drinking.. Jou chuckled darkly at Bakura, "Youuu mayed a bahd mihstaayke fightun me." he stated and then ignored Bakura's comment about a dagger and that was how he'd be dying tonight... It wasn't as if it mattered much to him what his opponent had to say about death, the only thing that mattered was killing the thief and gaining glory and honour for his family and his sister. Jou charged, Bakura toyed with him for a second by slapping him in the back of his head with the blunt side of the blade. Head ringing, the next thing Jou knew was that the blinding pain in his side had caused his world to go dark as his consciousness faded.

The next time he came to, Jou was at home in his room with his sister Shizuka in a chair by his bed sleeping calmly. "Shizuka, wat would I dou withoutcha?" he thought to himself as he glanced around the plain room he'd lived in since he was a small child. Closing his eyes once again, Jou drifted into an uneasy sleep filled with strange dreams of a dying woman and the white haired thief.


End file.
